


Nothing Wrong with a Little Bump 'n Grind

by nekodiangelo



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Clubbing, Confessions, Dancing, Drunkenness, M/M, sorta theyre both kinda awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekodiangelo/pseuds/nekodiangelo
Summary: “David,” he whined pitifully to match the sigh. “Why doesn’t anyone like me? Why aren’t I likable?”There was silence for a short second before he felt a warm hard pat his head. “You’re likable, Tommy. Believe me.”A drunken speedster, glow-in-the-dark drinks, an awkward genius, and a little self esteem issues. What could go wrong?





	Nothing Wrong with a Little Bump 'n Grind

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough thinkfast in the world, please take this pathetic offering. This is my first official fanfic and it was unbeta'd so it's not that great and if there are any mistakes, I am so so sorry.
> 
> thinkfast, mentioned: amerikate, cassiejonas

Against all odds, it would seem that Tommy, speedster supreme with both accelerated feet and healing, is drunk. Drunk out of his goddamn mind. He didn’t even know how he got to this point. All he knew was that Kate had handed him some brightly colored drink that practically glowed under the club’s black light and just kept them coming. And now he was stumbling through the club, bumping against hot, sweaty bodies grinding on each other or perhaps doing worse. Where was everybody? It was hard to identify anyone in the writhing mass of drunken dancers. It wasn’t often that so many of the old Young Avengers group were able to meet up together at one time. For some reason, it was Cassie who suggested to go clubbing. The last he saw of her, she was trying to teach Jonas how to dance. And Kate, who was the reason for him being an inebriated (five syllables, take that Billy) mess, disappeared after she handed him the last drink probably to find America.

  
Tommy hiccuped and rubbed his eyes. Focus. He had to focus. He figured he could try speeding around the club and actually try harder to look for them, but he doubted speed and alcohol mixed well. Besides, there wasn’t enough space to walk let alone run. No, he was better off just trying to weave through the crowd, no matter how clumsy it was.

  
Just as he was about to give up and sandwich himself between a couple consenting people to bump nasties, Tommy spied a dark figure seated on one of the couches on the sides. A figure wearing some ridiculous yellow shades and sipping on what probably was a Coke. With a new pep in his step (heh), he staggered over and dropped himself a bit too heavily on the couch next to David, ignoring the glare he got from the person he shoved over to make some room.

  
“Davy! My boy! How’s it going this beautiful night?” David’s original look of surprised at Tommy’s sudden arrive turned into an amused smirk. He didn’t how shitfaced he was, did he?

  
“Are you drunk?” Well. Apparently he did.

  
Tommy gave him a grin that probably looked incredibly silly on his face. “How’d you know? Is it because of that big brain of your’s? Love that brain. ‘S a good brain.”

  
“Oh my god,” David laughed, shaking his head a little. “Just how much did you drink? And how fast? Technically speaking, your cells should be regenerating fast enough that the alcohol shouldn’t be able to take effect. If anything, your drunkenness state should only last about a couple-”

  
“Shhhhhh.” Tommy shoved a finger against David’s lips, stopping his impromptu speech. He tried his best to ignore just how soft they were under his finger. He may have failed a bit. “I’m too tipsy to keep up.”

  
David gently slapped his hand away, his eyes lighting up with barely contained laughter at Tommy’s behavior. “Tipsy? I think you may have crossed that already.” He tilted his head a little, reminding Tommy of when cute little puppies tilt their head when they’re curious about something. Except David was way better than a puppy. Maybe not way better, but better. “But seriously, how did you get drunk?”

  
Tommy shrugged. “Kate handed me a couple weird glow-in-the-dark drinks and we just kept drinking. She’s probably just as tipsy as I am.”

  
“Wait,” David interrupted with his eyebrows furrowed. “Kate was with you? Where is she now?”

  
“I think she went to go find America. They’re probably dancing it up right now. Like we should be doing, David. Davy. Dancey Davy needs to dance with me.”

  
“Maybe later.” He looked troubled for some reason. He was almost pouting, as if the idea that someone would leave Tommy alone offended him. Or maybe it was the drunk thing, which he doesn’t really get since Kate was pretty drunk herself.

  
So Tommy just waved his hand flippantly. “It’s fine,” he drew out. “Kate likes America way more than she likes me. I don’t blame her for wanting a little bump and grind.”

  
Apparently, drunk Tommy is really good at one thing and that’s make that little wrinkle between David’s eyebrows appear. “Kate likes you.”

  
Tommy snorted. “Yeah, but she doesn’t like me. At least not anymore.” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s one game I can’t win.” He bopped David’s nose to emphasize his point.

  
“Tommy. Plenty of people like you.”

  
“Like me like me, David. I know you know what I’m talking about.” He let out the most pitiful sigh that would have had somber Tommy hit himself in the face. Then he slumped forward onto David’s shoulder. “David,” he whined pitifully to match the sigh. “Why doesn’t anyone like me? Why aren’t I likable?”

  
There was silence for a short second before he felt a warm hard pat his head. “You’re likable, Tommy. Believe me.”

  
Something in his voice made Tommy look back up and right at David. He had a soft smile on his face, fond but a little sad for some reason. The amount of affection in his eyes had Tommy desperately wish he wasn’t drunk so he could make sure that it wasn’t just his imagination. So he grabbed David’s half full cup of now lukewarm Coke and downed it. Licking his lips, he sprang to his feet, pulling David up with him. “I wanna dance now.”

  
He kept a tight grip on his hand as he pulled them both toward the crowd until they were pressed close against each other by the push of the other dancers. Or maybe he didn’t need to be so close to David. Maybe he just needed an excuse to throw his arms around his neck and lean in close enough that their chest touched. Tommy felt that drunken edge start to fade as his body digested the Coke and the sugar replaced the alcohol. As he swayed to the heavy beat that thundered through the club, he looked back up at David’s face. There was a little confusion there, but the tenderness was still there, further softened by a small, almost uncertain smile as he tried his best to to move to the music. Tommy couldn’t help returning the smile. If anything, his was even brighter, urging David’s to grow bigger. They couldn’t help but giggle, at what they don’t know. They just enjoyed laughing together in the dark or the club. Tommy leaned further in to rest his forehead against David’s and he slowly stopped swaying as their laughter died down.

  
It was almost a cliche how the club faded away from his senses. His eyes flickered between David’s eyes and lips, like he couldn’t choose which one to look at. His tongue darted out to lick his lips again, his mouth suddenly very dry. He watched as David’s eyes followed it for a second before moving back to Tommy’s eyes. The grin returned to his face, softer and warmer this time. “So. You think I’m likable?”

  
David blinked and looked down. “I mean yeah.” He swallowed audible. “It may have crossed my mind once or twice.”

  
“How about right now?”

  
“It depends,” he says moving a bit closer to Tommy, “are you still drunk?”

  
Tommy huffed out a laughed, savoring the way he and David were practically sharing breaths. “Feels like I’m a little hopped up on sugar, but nah. Probably something to do my rapidly regenerating cells and what-not.”

  
“Tommy?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Shut up.” Before Tommy could snort in laughter, David crossed that final inch and pressed his lips against Tommy’s. It wasn’t those urging kisses you see in movies or those explosive ones you read about in romance novels (not that Tommy has ever read any, of course). It was just gentle and slow, but just as consuming if the shiver that traveled from his head to his toes was anything to go by. He didn’t know how long the kiss lasted, but it felt like hours before they pulled away, his eyes still closed for a moment before he finally open them.

  
“You wanna get outta here?” he breathed out. It would have been completely lost to the thumping sounds of the club, if they still weren’t so close to each other.

  
“What about the others?” And dear old David, who was so caring and nice, still was worried about their friends even though Tommy could feel the arms around his waist tighten.

  
“I think they’ll understand,” he said as he slipped his arms back from around David’s neck and quickly maneuver David into a bridal carry. “Hold on tight, Davy boy,” he quipped before speeding out of the club, ignoring the angry shouts of the tousled crowd behind him.


End file.
